futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Philippine Civil War (New World Order, After Communist Re-Uprising)
The Philippine Civil War (Filipino: Taong Digmaan sa Pilipinas), was a large civil war fought all throughout the Philippine Archipelago, that resulted in the fracturing and eventual dissolution of the Philippines. In its aftermath, Chinese, Russian and Nusantaran forces entered the Philippine Archipelago as peace-keeping forces, although eventually, ended up carving bits and pieces of the former Philippines into their territories. However, thanks to the Mexico City Protocol, signed by the governments of Visayas, Mexico and Brazil, with the latter two being the two of three leading superpowers of the West, further expansion of Chinese, Nusantaran and Russian forces was prevented. Turmoil in the Philippines In 2050, Philippine pogroms against Visayas, as well as the mountain peoples of northern Luzon, and the Muslim and Lumad an n Chinese and Russian Landings in the Northern Philippines Upon learning of the civil war, China and Russia, now the main leaders of the United Nations, called for an emergency meetings for the Philippine situation. Soon, Nusantara and the Pax Islamica joined. Chinese and Russian forces made their first landings in Aparri, and soon ended up in northern Luzon. They had a lot of trouble fighting armed Ilocano, Igorot and Pangasinese militants. Approximately 23 Russian soldiers, and 55 Chinese soldiers were injured in the fighting. Nusantara Forces Enter the Southern Philippines Indonesia, Malaysia and Brunei, now at this point, united as Nusantara, sent their forces into Muslim Mindanao, as far as Palawan, to claim the regions as Nusantara's Wilaya Utara Raya, "Great Northern Province". This was part of an effort by Nusantaran Supreme Leader Mohammad Jalil to "unite all of the Muslims of Southeast Asia". The Muslims of Mindanao showed almost no opposition to the presence of Nusantaran forces, the Nusantaran Armed Forces created a Mindanao and Suluk Battalions. Although the Philippine Armed Forces, now at this point, a near-defunct military, engaged in a brief battle against Nusantara, could not withstand the sheer power of the Nusantaran military. Nusantara was backed by the Pax Islamica, Russia sent forces as part of peace-keeping aid. Manila Meetings Chinese, Russian and Nusantaran military leaders met in Manila, now occupied by all three militaries as to what to do with the former Philippines. The three agreed to allow Nusantaran forces a base in Quiapo, home to Manila's Muslims, while the Chinese and Russians control the rest of the city. Subic Bay became home to a joint Chinese-Russian-Nusantaran Naval Base. Seeing as how hopeless it was to keep Philippines together, a number of independent republics were proclaimed, namely the Republic of Visayas (Visayan: Republika sa Bisayas), Republic of Ilocos (Ilocano: Republika ti Ilokos), State of Caboloan (Pangasinese: Estado na Kaboloan). Leaders of these three post-Philippine states had proposed keeping the "Philippines" name. Of these, the Republic of Visayas was by-far the largest, and conducted offensives into northern Mindanao to halt Nusantara's expansion. Visayan forces often-not, successfully fought off Nusantaran forces from expanding into northern Mindanao. Visayan president Felipe de Serano, sent warnings to Nusantaran leaders that the Visayan nation was ready to fight, if they continued to attack anymore Visayan communities in northern Mindanao. In addition, President Serano declared Christianity to be the state religion of Visayas, re-igniting the historical rivalry between Visayans and Moros. President Serano had called upon President Carlos Villanueva of Ilocos and President Pedro Ramirez of Caboloan to aid him. President Serano stated, "United, we have enough to fight these Moro bastards, and their Indonesian, Chinese and Russian backers." Arrival of Brazilian, Incan, Canadian and Mexican Forces Presidents Villanueva and Ramirez rejected Serano's request for aid, however, in-so-much while they sympathized with the Visayans, stated that their countries were rebuilding. Instead, Felipe de Serano requested for Brazilian and Mexican aid, the two superpowers of the Western Hemisphere. During a trip to Mexico City, President Felipe de Serano explained the dire situation to his Mexican counterpart, Santiago Rodriguez. The Visayan president also made a trip to Rio de Jainero, where Brazilian president Gaspar do Sarrao openly supported him. This, the Mexico City Protocol, signed between the presidents of Visayas, Mexico and Brazil established a defense pact between the three. The Mexican and Brazilian forces sent their naval warships into Visayas, and conducted aerial patrols to help route Chinese, Russian and Nusantaran forces.